


True Love's First Kiss

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого человека есть своя истинная любовь. Но есть ли она у Мерлина?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Несерьезно, возможно даже несколько избито, но такова уж моя идея.  
> Автор пересмотрел Мерлина и OUAT и вот что из этого вышло.

Дописав последнюю строчку о состоянии здоровья наблюдаемого больного, Гаюс потянулся, расправляя позвонки после долгого сидения. Закрыв журнал с наблюдениями, он поднялся, чтобы успеть приготовить ужин к приезду Мерлина, как дверь комнаты распахнулась, и в комнату быстрым шагом зашел Гвейн, неся на руках Мерлина, который, как Гаюс успел заметить, не двигался. Рыцарь остановился на секунду, оглядываясь в поисках места, куда можно опустить юношу, и, недолго думая, направился в спальню Мерлина. Обеспокоенный Гаюс последовал за ним.  
Войдя в комнату, лекарь заметил неестественную бледность Мерлина и поспешил подойти к нему.  
\- Мы ехали с переговоров, когда на нас напали. С ними была ведьма. Она хотела наложить заклятье на Артура, но Мерлин успел прикрыть его своей могучей грудью, - опережая вопрос Гаюса, ответил Гвейн.  
Гаюс лишь кивнул, намекая на то, чтобы рыцарь оставил его с больным и начал осмотр юного мага, как дверь снова распахнулась, и в маленькую спальню королевского слуги вломился Артур, весьма обеспокоенный.  
\- Гаюс, как Мерлин? Что с ним? Ты можешь вылечить его?  
Лекарь поднял утомленный взгляд на короля и, стараясь сдерживать раздражение, ответил:  
\- Я как раз пытался выяснить, что с ним, милорд. Но, к сожалению, меня отвлекают.  
Юный король поспешно закивал головой, но удаляться не подумал. Он подошел к изголовью кровати, на которой лежал его слуга, и опустился на край кровати. Он молчал всё то время, пока Гаюс осматривал Мерлина, сдерживая желание спросить, что происходит и всё ли будет в порядке.  
Когда Гаюс закончил и, вздохнув, укрыл одеялом юношу, он поманил Артура за собой. Когда тот снова собрался задать всё те же беспомощные вопросы, Гаюс оборвал его.  
\- Ваше Величество, я понимаю, что вы беспокоитесь за Мерлина не меньше меня, но позвольте спросить Вас, что именно произошло?  
Артур раздраженно вздохнул, но всё-таки ответил.  
\- Мы ехали обратно в Камелот через лес, когда на нас напали, их было не много, человек так…  
\- Милорд, я спросил Вас о том, кто напал на Мерлина.  
\- Вообще-то, её целью был я, но мой глупый слуга оттолкнул меня, и заклинание пришлось на него. Эта женщина, Гаюс, я знал её. Одна девушка когда-то была сильно влюблена в меня, но я отверг её и, видимо, её мать держала все эти годы обиду на меня. А сейчас, после смерти моего отца, она решила отомстить мне, но не убить, а наложить какое-то заклятье… Так что с Мерлином?  
Гаюс молчал, раздумывая над полученной информацией.  
-Трудно сказать, милорд. Он не без сознания, так как нашатырь и прочие приводящие в сознания вещества на него не действуют. Я бы сказал, что он спит, но боюсь, что это непробудный сон.   
\- Но ведь есть какой-то способ вернуть его в сознание?  
\- Я не знаю. Я поищу в книгах, приходите через пару часов.  
Артур кивнул и удалился, оставив Гаюса в некотором замешательстве от сказанного.

***

Узнав, что Мерлину, по крайней мере, не грозит смерть, Артур почувствовал некоторое облегчение. Но, тем не менее, беспокойство за нерадивого слугу не покидало его, и он никак не мог сосредоточиться на государственных делах.  
Оторвавшись от письма, Пендрагон окинул взглядом свои покои и остановился на куче доспехов и сапог, сваленных в углу спальни.  
«Мерлин должен был почистить их по возвращению», - чувство горечи и вины за происшедшее усиливалось с каждым часом, угнетая юного короля.  
Перо бесшумно опустилось на стол, дверь громко захлопнулась - Артур снова спешил навестить Мерлина.  
\- Гаюс, ты нашел причину? - Артур без стука влетел в смотровую лекаря, усмиряя одышку от быстрой ходьбы.  
\- Милорд, я смог разыскать симптомы, похожие на это проклятье, но, боюсь, это нам мало чем поможет, - Гаюс поник головой, поглаживая переплет книги.  
\- Что это должно означать? - Артур начал терять терпение от недоговорок лекаря.  
\- Это проклятье сна, Артур. Вечного сна. Снять его возможно, - огонек надежды появился в глазах Артура, - Но только поцелуем истинной любви.  
Артур в недоумении уставился на знахаря.  
\- Поцелуй истинной любви? Что за бред?  
Гаюс смирил его взглядом и, вздохнув, ответил.  
\- Это одно из древнейших классических заклинаний, милорд. Снять его удавалось немногим, потому что не все имеют и способны на истинную любовь. Поэтому я бы не насмехался на Вашем месте, ведь, как я понимаю, та колдунья рассчитывала на то, что у вас нет истинной любви, но так как проклятье принял Мерлин, все гораздо хуже.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что у Мерлина нет истинной любви? - Артур заторможено пытался переварить всю эту весьма странную информацию, удивляясь, насколько коварна и в то же время сложна магия.  
Гаюс лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Кто знает, милорд. Мерлин не делился со мной подобными вещами. Я надеялся, что Вы что-нибудь знаете об этом.  
Пендрагон лишь закатил глаза.  
\- Боюсь, я последний человек, с кем он стал бы делиться подобной информацией.  
В воздухе повисла напряженная тишина.  
\- Он ведь не может умереть от этого заклинания, во сне? - Артур бросил обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону спальни своего слуги.  
\- Не думаю, разве что кто-то намеренно сделает это.  
\- Думаю, стоит поставить кого-то у вашей двери для безопасности, - Артур заметил удивленный взгляд придворного знахаря, - не хочу, чтобы Мерлина кто-то похитил для своих темных целей.  
Гаюс лишь слегка поклонился.  
\- Как Вам угодно,милорд.  
Гаюс, кряхтя, поднялся из-за стола и, взяв свою сумку с лекарствами, направился к двери.  
\- Мне нужно к больным…  
\- Я присмотрю за Мерлином.  
Снова легкий поклон, скрип двери и тишина.  
Артур вздохнул и, взлохматив волосы, поднялся в небольшие покои своего слуги.  
Мерлин, бледный и неподвижный, лежал на своей кровати, заботливо накрытый одеялом. Его дыхание было спокойным и ровным, настолько тихим, что Артуру казалось, будто Мерлин мертв. Артур с тревогой приложил руку к груди Мерлина. Стук сердца, размеренный, но слабый, успокоил его, и он опустился на край кровати, неотрывно наблюдая за лицом своего верного слуги и друга.  
Когда тишина стала давить, Артур прочистил горло и обратился и Мерлину.  
\- Ты спас меня сегодня, приняв удар на себя. Спасибо… Но знаешь, я всё же удивляюсь твоей безбашенности и тупости, которую ты нередко демонстрируешь, но и в то же время ты выкидываешь такие вещи... Рискуешь своей жизнью ради моей… И ведь это уже не первый раз, Мерлин. Обычный слуга не стал бы делать столько для своего господина, пусть он и король. Почему с самой нашей встречи я чувствую в тебе что-то такое, что никак не могу понять?  
Артур напряженно вглядывается в лицо Мерлина, силясь там найти ответ, но безнадежно.  
\- Спи, Мерлин, ты заслужил этот отдых. Но не вздумай спать вечность, я не собираюсь столько жить.


	2. Chapter 2

-…Поэтому мы не уверены, что это самое лучшее решение. Милорд? - Артур слегка вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и поймал на себе напряженный взгляд рыцарей.  
\- Прошу прошения, я не выспался этой ночью. Давайте продолжим позже.  
Рыцари понимающе кивнули и, поднявшись из-за Круглого стола, один за другим покинули зал переговоров. Леон ободряюще похлопал Артура по плечу и затворил за собой дверь.  
«Что же такое, я никак не могу сосредоточиться на своих прямых обязанностях, и из-за кого? Из-за своего нерадивого слуги. Вот вздор!»  
Артур встряхнулся, пытаясь отогнать от себя сон и думы о Мерлине. Выходило слабо. Всю ночь Пендрагон плохо спал, ему снились кошмары, в которых Мерлин погибал, защищая его, и Артура даже во сне не покидало едкое чувство вины.  
Рассматривая лучи восходящего солнца, которые светлыми линиями рассекали темный пол зала, Артур подумал, что ему следует обратиться к Гаюсу за помощью, как и Моргана когда-то.  
"Можно подумать, что кошмары - это у нас семейное", - мрачно размышлял Артур, направляясь к обители врачевателя и своего слуги.  
Постучав в дверь, Артур медленно открыл её и заглянул внутрь. Никого.  
"Должно быть, Гаюс ушел в город" - вздохнул Пендрагон и собрался уже было закрыть за собой дверь, как вспомнил, что он сегодня ещё не навещал помощника лекаря.  
Пройдя смотровую, король поднялся в комнату Мерлина.  
Юный маг всё так же был погружен в сон и лежал в абсолютно той же позе, что и сутки назад.  
"Должно быть, в этом сне он не может даже двигаться", - раздосадованно подумал Артур и аккуратно опустился в изножье кровати.  
\- Здравствуй, Мерлин, - неуверенно начал Артур, - не знаю, можешь ли ты меня слышать, или же я просто сотрясаю воздух, но... - Артур вдруг почувствовал себя ужасным идиотом и замолчал. Собравшись с волей и мыслями, он всё же решил продолжить.  
\- А ты сегодня бледный, то есть не совсем, но бледней, чем вчера... Ты знаешь, я плохо спал сегодня. Знаю, будь ты в сознании, ты бы отпустил шуточку по этому поводу, но ты не можешь. Мне снилось много раз, всю эту чертову ночь, как я вижу тебя умирающего, и каждый раз в твоих глазах не было ни злости, ни упрека, ничего такого, из-за чего я должен был бы чувствовать себя виноватым. Этот твой странный взгляд, я видел в нем смирение и ответственность за меня. Что бы это значило, Мерлин?  
Молчание и лишь тихое дыхание в ответ.  
\- Да, извини. Что-то я совсем разоткровенничался, сам не свой.  
Артур замолчал, раздумывая, не вернуться ли обратно в замок, или же дождаться Гаюса. Из-за тяжелой ночи глаза слипались, а мысли путались, и почему-то вовсе не хотелось вставать с жесткой кровати Мерлина, покидать эту маленькую прохладную комнатку, больше похожую на расширенный чулан, нежели спальню.  
\- Мерлин, Мерлин... - Пендрагон слабо зевнул, - надеюсь,что ты влюблен в кого-то, иначе проспишь всю мою жизнь, даже не успев почистить те походные доспехи.

***

Навестив всех своих больных и купив ингредиентов для лекарств, Гаюс наконец вернулся домой. Опустив сумку с лекарствами и мешочки с травами на стол, он немедля направился в покои Мерлина, дабы проверить его состояние.  
Поднявшись по лестнице и увидев приоткрытую дверь, он слегка напрягся, не зная, чего и ожидать. На всякий случай он подобрал кочергу и открыл дверь в спальню юноши.  
Его взору предстал всё так же спящий Мерлин, но в ногах у него спал король Камелота, устроив свою светлую голову вдоль пояса Эмриса, фактически используя ладонь юноши в качестве подушки и свесив ноги с кровати.  
Гаюс замер в замешательстве. С одной стороны пробуждение Артура могло привести к непредсказуемым последствиям (Гаюс хорошо помнил, как Мерлин рассказывал о своем опыте буждения Пендрагона, и ему не очень хотелось получить сапогом в лоб).С иной стороны, его Величество вполне мог придти за чем-нибудь важным, да и королевская голова, очевидно, перекрывала и так слабое кровообращение Мерлина в области запястья.   
Помолившись Богу и Верховным Жрицам, Гаюс стал поближе к двери и негромко окликнул Артура. Светлые ресницы слегка дрогнули, но Пендрагон по-прежнему спал. Лекарь обреченно вздохнул и, подойдя к спящему королю, потряс его за плечо.  
\- Ваше Величество!  
Артур нахмурился и пробурчав что-то возмущенное,немного приоткрыл глаза.  
\- Хм?  
\- Милорд, прощу прошения, что побеспокоил, но Вы спите на Мерлине.  
Артур пару раз сонно моргнул, переваривая полученную информацию, и резко вскочил, осознавая суть.  
\- На Мерлине?!  
Он оглядел своего слугу, будто мог раздавить его, и снова обернулся к знахарю.  
\- Я вообще-то пришел к тебе за снотворным, я плохо спал этой ночью и, ожидая твоего возвращения, решил навестить своего подданного и вот... - Артур кашлянул, чувствуя себя несколько неловко.  
\- Само собой, милорд. У меня были где-то хорошие седативные.  
Покидая комнату, Артур бросил взгляд на Мерлина и, как ему показалось, заметил слабую улыбку в уголках губ.

***

Препараты, выданные Гаюсом, действовали безотказно, и Артур снова обрел довольно крепкий и спокойный сон. Хотя, он не мог забыть эти пару часов, что неумышленно проспал рядом с Мерлином. Он сам не заметил, как погрузился в сон, но больше его удивило то, что, несмотря на его неудобную позу и короткий срок, он хорошо выспался и будто наполнился какой-то свежей силой.  
До середины недели король был настолько погружен в королевские заботы и обязанности, что забыл об Мерлине, и вспомнил только в четверг вечером, в день, когда Мерлин обычно рассказывал Артуру деревенские истории, в основном сказки и легенды, к которым, как выяснилось, у Артура была слабость. Мерлин списывал это на любознательность юного правителя и на отсутствие сказок в детстве, Артур же не желал обсуждать причины своей заинтересованности фольклором.  
Артур прошелся взад-вперед по своим покоям, оценивая ситуацию, и, прикинув, что спать всё равно ещё рано, принял решение нанести визит своему спящему другу.  
Когда Артур вошел в знахарскую обитель, Гаюс сидел за столом и что-то внимательно читал, нахлобучив очки с толстыми стеклами на нос.  
Не успел Артур открыть рот для приветствия, как Гаюс, не отрываясь от книги, махнул ему и указал в сторону спальни.  
Пендрагон несколько удивился столь необычному поведению королевского лекаря, но решил не придавать особого значения.  
Как Артур и ожидал, Мерлин всё так же неподвижно лежал в своей кровати, разве что поза и рубашка были другими. Артур мысленно поблагодарил старика за заботу о его слуге и с некоторым облегчением про себя отметил, что Мерлин не побледнел сильней с момента последней встречи, а его дыхание такое же ровное.  
\- Это снова я, Мерлин. Не знаю, заметил ли ты мое отсутствие в последние дни... Как ты там? - Артур потер переносицу, раздражаясь за свой нелепый вопрос, - Знаешь, из-за твоего отсутствия мне пришлось найти нового слугу, временно, конечно, до твоего возвращения, ты ведь не проведешь в таком состоянии вечность, верно? - Артур виновато улыбнулся, - Я думал, это ты идиот, но теперь я вижу, как заблуждался. Этот слуга, Эрнест, просто нечто. Не то чтобы он не справлялся со своей работой, наоборот, он делает это с таким усердством, что меня просто тошнит, - Артур улыбается, глядя на Мерлина, - Наверное, из-за тебя мне теперь тяжело воспринимать слуг, добросовестно выполняющих свои обязанности. Но этот Эрнест, он, кхм, не знает моих привычек, для него главное - строгость режима. Он непростительно рано будит меня по утрам, на завтрак подает ненавистную мне кашу, занудно напоминает мне о моих обязанностях на день... В общем, я скоро не выдержу и уволю его, так что тебе лучше проснуться, если ты не хочешь, чтобы правитель Камелота ходил в грязных сапогах, дырявых носках и голодный.  
На молчание Артур лишь тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Серьёзно, Мерлин. Ты ведь не обычный слуга, я почувствовал нечто в тебе с первого дня нашей встречи... - Артур запнулся и, сглотнув, шепотом добавил:   
\- Возвращайся, прошу. Ты нужен мне.  
Покидая комнату, Пендрагон заметил шейный красный платок Мерлина и зачем-то забрал его.  
Закрывая за собой дверь, Артур не услышал слабого вздоха, сорвавшегося с приоткрытых губ мага.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уважаемые читатели, в этой части автора пробрало на более явный флафф и сильный необоснуй, так что извините, если запорол концовку.

После последнего пребывания у Мерлина прошло несколько дней, а Артура не покидало ощущение, что он что-то упускает.  
Когда выдавалось свободное время, он доставал платок своего друга - слуги и поглаживая пальцами грубую алую ткань, вспоминал Мерлина. Его солнечную улыбку, искрящиеся голубые глаза, складки возле глаз, возникающие каждый раз, когда Мерлин улыбался, задорный и мягкий голос. В эти моменты внутри Артура начинало странно щемить и появлялось необузданное желание увидеть своего слугу, услышать его звонкий смех, ощутить теплый взгляд и тонкие пальцы, сжимающие в поддержке его плечо. Артур изо всех сил пытался гнать от себя эти столь странные желания и мысли, но поймав себя на том, что он вдыхает запах платка, он подумал, что сходит с ума.  
Отбросив от себя дорогой Мерлину кусочек материи, Артур взъерошил волосы, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
Да, его слуга стал для него большим, чем прислуга, он стал для него другом, Артур не отрицал это, но разве из-за друзей возникают такие мысли?  
Артур мерил шагами комнату, силясь навести порядок в своей голове.  
Бесспорно, что Мерлин, как солнечный свет в его жизни. Проведя более недели без него, Пендрагон ощутил свою беспомощность в некоторых делах и как много обязанностей его подчиненный выполнял.  
Артур тряхнул головой и подошел к тазу, выливая себе на макушку кувшин с водой в надежде освежить голову.  
Так, чтобы снять заклятье, нужно сперва попытаться узнать, был ли Мерлин в кого-нибудь влюблен. Или же кто-то в Мерлина, что определенно не легче.  
Юный правитель Камелота усиленно пытался вспомнить, не пробалтывался ли ему Мерлин о подобном или не было ли в его поведении чего-то странного при девушках.  
"Моргана? Нет, он как-то настороженно относился к ней ещё при её жизни в Камелоте. Гвен? Хм... Он мне клялся, что они друзья, да и зная мое отношение к ней, едва ли бы он посмел. Может кто-то из прислуги? Или вне Камелота? Хотя большую часть дня он проводил со мной или Гаюсом..."  
Из-за всех этих размышлений и напряжения у Пендрагона началась головная боль. Потирая виски, он направился к Гаюсу за помощью.  
\- Гаюс, мне нужно что-нибудь от головной боли, - Артур без стука вошел и бессильно опустился на стул напротив лекаря. Тот бросил на него внимательный взгляд и кивнул, поднимаясь в поисках снадобья.  
\- Ты точно не знаешь насчет... интрижек Мерлина?  
Гаюс оторвался от шкафчика с лекарствами и с непониманием во взгляде уставился на Пендрагона.  
\- Я имею в виду насчет его возлюбленной. Подозрения? Намеки?  
Гаюс лишь вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Я уже говорил, что знаю не больше Вашего, Артур. Не думаю, что у Мерлина было время на девушек, Вы слишком нагружали его работой.  
Артур лишь кивнул, отчего-то не сопротивляясь обвинению, и, приняв из рук Гаюса лекарство, залпом осушил пузырек.  
\- Я могу увидеть его, Гаюс? - надломлено произнес он.  
\- Разумеется, милорд.

**

Трудно подобрать слова, чтобы описать состояние разбитости Артура, когда он входил в комнату своего слуги.  
То ли Артура бил озноб, то ли в комнате недавно было проветривание, но, открыв дверь в покои, Пендрагон ощутил странный холод.  
Не поднимая взгляда на неподвижное тело, Артур подошел к кровати и опустился на колени у изголовья.  
Подняв, наконец, глаза, он увидел пред собой темные кудри, скрывающие лоб, такие же темные ресницы, ровный нос, выступающие скулы и бледно-розовые губы.  
Не осознавая до конца своих действий, Артур потянулся и сжал похолодевшую ладонь Мерлина в своей. Пендрагон не мог понять - то ли он окончательно сходит с ума и у него галлюцинации, то ли ему показалось, что в тот момент, когда его ладонь коснулась ладони Мерлина, между ними проскользнула золотая нить.  
\- Мерлин, возвращайся. Я не знаю, кого ты можешь любить, может этого человека вообще нет. Я не могу позволить тебе остаться таким. Мерлин, пожалуйста, дай мне подсказку, знак. Мерлин...  
Артур вздрогнул ,когда бледные пальцы юноши слабо сжали его ладонь.  
\- Мерлин? - Артур в надежде потряс плечо друга.  
Молчание.  
"Неужели это и было подсказкой? Но что... О Боги!.. Я?!"  
Пендрагон изумленно взглянул на неподвижные ресницы Мерлина, в глубине души надеясь, что он сейчас распахнет глаза как ни в чем не бывало. Но этого не произошло.  
Минуты тянулись, Артур размышлял. Он вспомнил все взгляды Мерлина и только сейчас осознал значение этой теплоты и заботы.  
\- На свою голову... Не мог влюбиться в кого-нибудь попроще? - Артур неожиданно для себя улыбнулся и проведя большим пальцем по раскрытой ладони Мерлина, склонился над его лицом.  
\- Только вернись.  
Мягко коснувшись своими губами губ юного чародея, Артур прикрыл глаза, всей душой веря в то, что это сработает и он вскоре снова услышит неугомонную болтовню своего слуги.  
Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходило и Артур уже начал терять надежду, но вдруг Мерлин глубоко вздохнул и распахнул глаза.  
Артур отстранился, до конца не веря своим глазам.  
\- Артур? - голос Мерлина хриплый, но такой безумно родной.  
\- Мерлин! - Артур едва верит в происходящее и радость обретения медленно, но верно накрывает его с головой.  
\- Что случилось? Я помню, как... - Мерлин не успевает закончить, как Артур снова накрывает его губы своими и пальцами зарывается в его мягкие волосы.  
Мерлин удивленно скашивает глаза на закрытые глаза Артура и замечает в уголках его губ счастливую улыбку.  
Несмотря на растущее внутри груди тепло, Эмрис пытается слабо отстранить Артура, на что тот отвечает крепким объятием и притягивает ослабевшего после сна юношу к себе.  
Мерлин поддается и закрывает глаза, обнимая Артура.  
Пендрагон проводит кончиком языка по нижней губе, легонько её закусив и медленно, будто нехотя, отстраняется.  
Мерлин тяжело дышит и боится открыть глаза, когда чувствует прикосновение лба Артура к своему.  
\- Что это было? - тихо спрашивает он, приоткрыв глаза и встретившись взглядом с Артуром.  
\- Ты мне скажи, ведь это я, как выяснилось, твоя истинная любовь, - хмыкает Артур и мягко улыбается.  
Мерлин молча краснеет и опускает глаза.  
Артур отпускает его и поднимается. До слуха мага доносится слабый смешок.  
\- Приходи в себя, Мерлин, а как будешь в порядке, загляни в мои покои, нам нужно многое обсудить, - горячий шепот короля обжигает его кожу и, подняв взгляд, он видит в глазах Артура то тепло, которое совсем недавно его король замечал во взгляде своего слуги.


End file.
